


Six Feet Under

by nbtenouharuka



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this in like 30 minutes so its short, Intrusive Thoughts, is this projection??? idk probably, oof, so uh, this shit is sad yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbtenouharuka/pseuds/nbtenouharuka
Summary: After the events of season one, Will visits his own grave.





	Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> okay i KNOW i have a longfic to work on thats in a whole other fandom BUT its hyperfixation time and I really see my younger self in Will so uhhhh

Will always had a sort of morbid sense of curiosity- he loved horror movies, especially gorey slasher films, even if he had to watch them through his fingers. His mom never liked taking him to them, but, luckily for her, he doesn’t think he’ll be asking to go to any anytime soon. He’d had enough horror for a lifetime.

But that morbid curiosity- maybe that’s why he decided to visit Hawkins’ cemetery, the one where he (or, the fake him) was buried. He knew his mom would never take him there, she barely let him go to the arcade with his friends at this point, so he had snuck out after he was supposed to go to bed (he never liked going to sleep, anyways. Not after what happened).

The gravestone was gone- they’d taken it away when he had been in the hospital recovering- but Will knew. It was the only fresh grave with no stone at the head. That fake him was down there-

_ Fake?  _ He thought.  _ Is it  _ really _ fake? How can you know that?  _ He shook his head. He couldn’t have those thoughts- not now.

But his mind seemed to disagree.

_ Haven’t you felt dead ever since that night? How do you know you aren’t really six feet under? _

Will really wanted to leave. He wanted to get back on his bike and pedal home as fast as he could. But his eyes couldn’t leave the freshly disturbed dirt beneath his feet and the indent the gravestone had left- 

A chill ran through his body as a cold wind flew past him, and that little distraction snapped him back into the present. 

He needed to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! nbtenouharuka.tumblr.com


End file.
